What Are Friends For?
by drvvh
Summary: Calleigh's date is a disaster and she goes to Tim for comfort. Major Fluff.


A/N: This was an idea that I had in my head one night, and decided to write it  
out. I left it for a long time, but I came back to it the other night, edited  
and added. Be forewarned that this is majorly fluffy and kinda cheesey.  
  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own nothin'. So don't sue me.  
  
Pairing: Speed/Calleigh (mostly friendship but maybe a little romance)  
  
summary: Calleigh has a date go bad and turns to Tim for comfort.  
*****************************************************************************\  
Calleigh didn't know how she had ended up here. He had always told her that if  
she ever needed anything just to ask. And as she pulled up to his apartment   
she couldn't help but scald herself for taking him up on his offer.   
  
Not that Tim wasn't always there for her it was just that she had never  
intended to show up at his apartment at 11:30 at night crying about a crappy  
date. She had always done that over the phone.  
  
There had been may a night where one of them would just crummble, and they  
would talk for hours,untill one or both fell asleep.  
  
It had been a rule of theirs that on nights when one of them had a date that  
they weren't sure about how it was going to go, that they would keep their  
evening free just in case something happened. And for this calleigh was  
eternally greatful.   
  
It had turned out that her date for the evening ,"Mike" wasn't who he had first  
come off to be when they met, and had gotten pretty physical with her.  
Unbeknownced to him Calleigh had a small hand gun in her purse and after 5 mins  
of his groping and her telling him to stop, she pulled it on him and left him  
standed on the beach .   
  
She was glad that she had chosen to drive.  
  
So she hopped into her car and headed for Tim's apartment. She knew that this  
was not the time to be alone. Everything that had happened was running through  
her mind, elicting pain, anger, and fear out of her.   
  
She pulled into his apartment complex and turned off the engine.  
She sat in her car for a few minutes, to try and compose herself before  
heading up to his apartment.   
  
She hadn't realized that she had been crying until she had stopped the car and  
had heard her own sobs echoing through her SUV. It had been a disturbing  
experience to say the least.  
  
So she exited the vehical and headed up to his apartment. She stood in front of  
his door for a good five minutes before getting the nerve to knock.  
  
But she didn't quit make it to actually knocking when she heard Tim's  
disingtive snors. Making her laugh out loud.Luckily he had given her an extra  
key to his place for moments like these.   
She silently let herself in and locked the door behind herself.  
  
Since she knew that Tim was asleep she headed toward his bedroom. She entered  
the room to see him sprawled out over the bed ,with the covers askew. She  
couldn't help but grin.  
  
They had formed a strong enough bond to be comfortable with sleeping in the  
same bed with each other. So Calleigh slipped off her shoes and took off her  
jacket and pants and crawled under the minimal covers on the side of the bed  
that had the most room.  
  
Soon she was sleeping soundly, but not for long.Memories of past attackes and  
last nights events haunted her sleep. She didn't know that she had been crying  
and screaming in her sleep until Tim woke her up. She looked at him prefly  
before tuning away to hide her pain and tears.   
  
Tim rubbed her back as she sob . He had no clue what had happend, but knew  
that he had to clam her down before asking.  
  
He crawled closer to her , covering her up with some more covers and wrapped  
his arms around her.  
  
"Calleigh... it's okay. Shh...just let it all out..." he saidwith confusion  
and concern lacing his sleepy voice.  
  
Calleigh turned in his arms and rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms  
around him. Sobs started to come from her and he just held on tighter and told  
her that everything would be okay.  
  
He had no clue what had happed on her date, or why she was in his bed instead  
of some other mans, but he didn't really care. All that mattered at that moment  
was her and letting her release all of her pent up emotions.  
  
As her sobs started to subside, Tim got up the nerve to ask the question that  
was on his mind since he had be awoken by her screams and crys.  
  
"Calleigh,what happened? What did he do to you?" he asked, his voice betraying  
his rising anger toward the person who had hurt his bestfriend.  
  
"Everything had been going great through dinner, we really clicked, it seemed.  
But it all changed when we went for a walk out on the beach," Calleigh paused  
as she whipped away a few stray tears.   
  
She was still cuddled against Tims chest. Her head tucked under his chin. This  
way he didn't see her eye's and all the tears that were silently flowing down  
her cheeks. But undoubtedly he could hear the tears in her voice.  
  
She took a deep breath and continued to tell her story.  
  
" We had been sitting looking at the stars and the water for a little while,  
when he first started kissing me. At first it was nice, but he started to get  
really touchy- feely and I wasn't ready for that and I just kept saying no."   
She paused again, this time to allow for the sobs to make themselvs known.  
  
Tim tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer to him. He was afraid of what  
she was going to tell him next, but listened as she told him the rest of the  
story.  
  
"I kept on saying no ...and he wouldn't listen ...so I finally pulled my gun on  
him and told him to get the fuck away from me and I ran to my car."   
She buried her face in his shoulder, and cried.   
  
Tim felt relief wash over him, but only for a split second before anger took  
over. What right did this guy think he had, trying to force himself on  
Calleigh. However he knew that he needed to keep his emotions in check. If not  
for himself,then for Calleigh.  
  
She had been through hell, and needed a friend. And thats exactly what he  
intended to be at that moment.  
  
"Honey I'm so sorry that this happened to you,"his voice convayed his  
sincerity, as he tightened his hold on her, and dropping a soft kiss to her  
forehead.  
  
"God Tim do have 'don't- listen- to- me- when- I-say- no' tattooed on my  
forehead or something." Calleigh shouted angerly through her tears.  
  
"No, of course not. Don't you EVER think that."his voice full of convicsion. He  
hated to see her like this. What he hated more was that men thought they could  
disrespect this wonderful woman. "This wasn't your fault," his voice softer now.  
  
She lifted her head up off of his chest so she could look into his eyes, and in  
turn let him see her's.   
  
"I know that it wasn't my fault Tim. It's just...I always end up with the  
seemingly great guy's that think they can take advantage of me, and I'm sick of  
it. Aren't there any good guys out there that would be intersted in me." she  
said in soft voice, before breaking eye contact with Tim.  
  
Tim could see the vunierablity in her eyes;here it in her voice. He knew that  
she deserved better than what she had been getting and took a huge chance.  
  
"Calleigh."As soon as he said her name her head turned to look him in the eye."  
You always have me. And not just as a friend either. But we can talk about this  
later. You need to get some sleep." He said softly, tucking a strand of hair  
behind her ear.  
  
  
What suprised Calleigh the most about his confussion, was that he ment every  
word of it.  
A small smile tugged at her lips, as she leaned down to kiss him.  
  
It wasn't just a friendly kiss either. It was filled with passion and pent up  
tension. Both partners knew at that moment that they needen't look any farther  
for someone to love.  
  
Tim was the one to pull back first. Smiling at the quizzical look on Calleigh's  
face.  
  
"Babe, we have plenty of time for that later. We both could use some sleep.  
Okay?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Okay. And thank you." She said through the wide grin on her face.She couldn't  
beleive how here night had been going so horrible,but was ending with her  
starting something very speical with her best friend.   
  
She had always kinda known that she loved him, but it wasn't until, he had  
comforted her that night, that she truly understood her feelings.  
  
"Why are you thanking me?"he asked as he watched her eyes dancing with  
happiness, that had been tears not moments before.  
  
"Because, you actually care. And you respect me. And that's all I could ask  
for."  
Tears of happiness spilled over, and ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Well, in that case you are very welcome."Speed replyed as he spooned up  
against Calleigh.  
The new couple was soon sleeping peacefully. The years of close friendship  
finally changing into a beautiful, and wonderful romance.  
  
  
THE END!  


Please review! No flames. And don't tell me that the end is cheesey 'cause I already know. 


End file.
